Three steps off the edge
by kaymon3
Summary: Part 1 off The Edge series. Naruto likes Itachi, Itachi likes Naruto but neither of them wants to admit their feelings to the other. So Sasuke and Diedara hatch a plan to bring the two together involves a blind date and a little bit of cuteness. Part 2 called Two steps off the edge. Rating will change as the series progresses.


Emma: Hey guys so I got a new story for you, not our normal ship which is why Howl's being moody.

Howl: Am not!

Naruto: Actually Howl you are.

Sasuke: I don't like this Naru.

Itachi: What's up scared I'm gonna nick your boyfriend? *Smirks*

Sasuke: *Glares*

Naruto: *Blushes*

Emma: Enjoy the story while I get these four to stop bickering. I don't own the characters but I do make them play to the tune of my flute.

Title: Three steps from then edge

Summary: Naruto likes Itachi, Itachi likes Naruto but neither of them wants to admit their feelings to the other. So Sasuke and Diedara hatch a plan to bring the two together involves a blind date and a little bit of cuteness.

_Texting_

Naruto sits on the edge of Sasuke's bed his tongue sticking out in concentration as his fingers moved effortlessly over the controller, his eyes glued to the screen. Sasuke laid next to him spread out across his bed book forgotten in his hand as he looked at the TV screen, the two soldiers racing across the screen one played by Naruto the other played by his older brother who sat at the on the floor his back resting on the end of the bed. The two were battling to become the best team on the net so far they'd faced all the other best multiplayer games out there and now they were attempting to beat Kill City the most talked about game of the year. It was a long awaited game that had everybody waiting on the edge of their seats to find out about the story line and graphics, and now the Black and Gold Kitsunes were playing it. Sasuke bit his lip as he watched the score in the corner going higher and higher he crossed his fingers as a loud blast of music signalled the end of the game all three had their fingers crosses as the high scores filled the screen.

"Yes" Naruto shouted as he saw their score punching the air with his fist causing Itachi to laugh and turn to face him holding up his hand which Naruto slapped. Sasuke smiled from his place on the bed and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, they'd done it a new high score on Kill City of 19,679 placing them number one on the world leader board by well over 10,000 points.

Naruto shuffled off the bed and plonked himself next to Itachi on the floor smiling brightly at him, it was only Sasuke and himself who knew what he felt for the older raven. It had started a few years ago as some childhood crush but as Naruto has turned seventeen he'd started to figure out that it was more than that and went to Sasuke with his problems. Sasuke however also knew how Itachi felt about Naruto and not just because he smiled more freely and truly around Naruto, but because Diedara had told him what Itachi had discussed with him about the blonde boy. Both were unaware of how the other felt or just passing it off as wishful thinking so Sasuke and Diedara were working on a way to get the two on a blind date together.

Itachi threw and arm round Naruto laughing with him at how easily they had beat Kill City and how the graphics were good but the storyline sucked. Before talking about the new games that they could play there was supposed to be a really big new game coming out call Kingdom of the Dead, which sounded cool so they thought it could be worth playing it but for now there was nothing new only old stuff.

Sighing Itachi got up and looked at the time half past ten, stretching he offered his hand to Naruto who allowed himself to be pulled up.

"You'd better get home it's late and you've got school in the morning." Sasuke and Naruto groaned at this they had a test coming up later this month which was fine for Sasuke but for Naruto it was so much harder.

"Yeah I suppose" the blonde muttered walking towards Sasuke's bedroom door turning round slightly to wave before running down the steps and to the front door which he opened. Stepping out into the cool air Naruto shuddered slightly it was quite chilly out he shook his head and started walking back down the dark street towards his home. He didn't live too far away from Sasuke and Itachi's place only maybe a quick fifteen minutes' walk, twenty if he took it slow. He'd moved into a new flat away from his parents when he started collage, although they didn't live far away from where Sasuke and Itachi's parents live.

He came to a stop outside his small apartment and let himself in looking at some of the still unpacked boxes that needed to be unpacked, deciding they could wait till another day he made his way to his bed snuggling under the covers. Looking up at the ceiling he sighed what was he going to do there was no way Itachi would ever feel the same way about him as he did about him closing his eyes he fell into a light sleep dreaming about the day when Itachi would accept him.

Itachi lay on his bed hands resting on his stomach despite being three years older than Naruto, Sasuke's blonde haired friend had wriggled into his life and eventually his heart. He sighed it was absurd to feel this was about him not like he would ever love me back, he'd probably be disgusted and never talk to me again. Itachi closed his eyes letting sleep take him praying one day maybe he can tell Naruto how he feels.

The next day at school Naruto gets asked to stay behind after class by his professor and family friend Iruka.

"Um yes Sensei?" he asked it wasn't like Iruka to keep him in for anything.

"Yes Naruto well you see I'm worried about your upcoming tests this month and thought you might need a little bit of help.

"Yeah I get the basics but I'm struggling with the really hard stuff"

"I thought you might be so I asked if I could borrow one of my old students to tutor you, ahh here he is now." They both looked to the door as a shadowy figure could be see through it before opening the door slightly and stepping in.

"Sensei you asked to see me?" Naruto's jaw hit the ground and he managed to get himself together enough to close it before Itachi saw him.

"Yes you know a few days ago I asked if you could tutor one of my students" Itachi nodded "well this is who I'd like you to tutor for me please. Naruto I assume you know Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and Itachi I assume you know Sasuke's friend Naruto."

"Yes I know Naruto"

"Good so I would like you two to go to the collage library and start studying please" both boys nodded and bowed slightly before leaving the room and looking at each other. Naruto smiled nervously at Itachi rubbing the back of his head and Itachi smiled at Naruto giving him a rare shy smile. The two walked side by side into the collage library moving to take a small secluded table at the back of the room Itachi pulled out a book of note and mover his chair closer to Naruto's

"Okay so explain to me Naruto what don't you understand." Naruto pulled out his small battered notebook and laid it down flat on the table.

"I understand the basics but I struggle with the complicated equations."

"I see well let's see what we can do."

Meanwhile Sasuke and Diedara are sat in Sasuke's room discussing the details of the blind date to each other.

"Itachi's agreed to go on one to take his mind of Naruto."

"I have yet to ask Naruto I haven't seen him yet considering he normally comes straight after class has finished but he hasn't come over yet. That said I have yet to see Itachi either"

Naruto laughed as he walked towards Sasuke's house Itachi beside him making silly jokes about the cheerleading girls that were all tits and no brain. They fell into a comfortable silence as Itachi opened the door and motioned for Naruto to go first.

"Such a gentleman." Naruto smirked causing Itachi to blush slightly but not enough for it to be noticeable unless you were really looking. Naruto took of his shoes and shouted up the stairs to get Sasuke's attention.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto where you been" Sasuke asked coming down the stairs followed by Diedara who stood crossed armed behind Sasuke an eyebrow raised at Itachi, who shook his head and spread his arms.

"Iruka kept me he wants' Itachi to tutor me for the upcoming exam."

"Ahhh that would explain it, I'd help but I'm already tutoring Sakura, Shikamaru is tutoring Kiba, Shino Hinata, Ino Choji, Niji Gaara, Sai from one Itachi's friends Suigetsu and am I correct when I say Diedara you're helping Sasori?"

"Y...Yeah" the blonde muttered blushing slightly.

"Just ask him out already" Sasuke said turning round to face the blonde "you like him and he likes you just get it over with."

"I...It's not like that" Itachi and Naruto stood watching the two bickering boys before sighing and giving each other a look and sneaking past them and up the stairs. Itachi took Naruto's hand and lead him into his room letting go when the door was shut behind them, Naruto almost whimpered at the loss but held back. Naruto sat on the bed watching as Itachi went to his desk turning his computer on and beckoning him over as he sat on the swivel chair, Naruto stood awkwardly fiddling with the bottom of his school shirt. Itachi looked up and patted his knee slightly raising an eyebrow Naruto blushed slightly before perching himself on the edge of his knee, Itachi smiled rolling his eyes and wrapping his arm round the blonde waist pulling him closer.

"You'll fall off." Naruto nodded closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath biting his bottom lip looking at the computer screen.

"Ok so we've just about saved up enough for a new console but which on should we get the new Xbox one or the Play station four? They both seem pretty good but they'll stop making Xbox games sooner than they'll stop ps3 games."

"Mmmm I dunno the last on we brought was the ps3 and if they're gonna keep making ps3 games for longer than Xbox games we'd be better off buying the Xbox one and buying the Ps4 later right?"

"I agree, I'll put in an order for it as soon as I can its not available till the end of next week." He said turning to face Naruto who at the same time turned to him their faces centimetres apart breathe ghosting over each other's lips. The door opened and Diedara walked in Sasuke behind him breaking the moment as both Itachi and Naruto turned to look at the two, Diedara smirking as he saw Itachi's arm wrapped round the blondes waist. Sasuke on the other hand raised an eyebrow at Naruto who just smiled and bit his bottom lip.

"We're just planning what new console to buy before they sell out" Naruto said trying not to blush when Itachi just hummed in agreement.

"Fair enough hey Naruto you want me to walk you home I only live a street away and it's getting dark." Diedara asked causing the blonde to turn and look out the window at the quick darkening sky before nodding and getting off Itachi's lap.

"I'll see you two tomorrow yeah. Itachi I'll meet you outside the library ok later" the blonde mumbled before running down the steps not seeing the wink Diedara sent to Sasuke. As the two walked down the chilly street Diedara put an arm over his and smiled at the younger blonde.

"Say Naru what you up to this weekend?"

"Nothing? Why you want to know" Naruto asked frowning at the older blonde.

"Well I have a friend who needs a date and I know you're single"

"No!"

Diedara turned to Naruto pleading with his eyes "Please I'm only asking one little favour one date with my friend and if you don't like it you don't have to do it again please!" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and opened his door sighing before turning to face Diedara.

"One date no strings attached?"

"Yes one date with my friend at a restaurant no strings attached unless you want to."

"Fine I'll do it"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Diedara smiled and spun Naruto round as he hugged him "I'll help you get dressed on the day and thanks again." As Diedara walked off he pulled out his mobile as sent a txt.

_Sasuke, Naruto's agreed now's where it gets interesting._

_Diedara :3_

Smirking the young raven laid back everything was going exactly to plan and it couldn't be better.

It had been three days since Naruto had agreed to go on a date with Diedara's friend and it was now Saturday and he was supposed to be getting ready for his blind date; however he was just laid across his bed watching as Diedara rummaged through his wardrobe. Diedara smirked as he pulled out a pair of light coloured jeans with ripped knees and a black wife beater and tossing them across to the blonde.

"Put them on" Diedara barked not looking up from the draws he was currently raiding smiling when he found a light green shirt to go on top, he turned eyebrow raised as he took in the blondes form from behind. Naruto pulled the wife beater over his head before pulling on the green top that Diedara handed to him.

"Perfect and ... Damn your late" the taller rushed pushing Naruto out of the door and locking it behind him "We'll take my motorbike it'll be faster than a taxi."

Diedara sighed as he pulled up outside the restaurant and brought the bike to a stop before turning to Naruto.

"Just say my name when you go in and they'll see you to the table...Tell me how it goes later k," he smiled before pulling away. Shaking his head Naruto made his way into the reception and smiled nervously when a red haired woman showed him to his table.

He smiled at her as she walked away before turning to the table freezing as he took in who was sitting looking back at him. Dark eyes meeting his a look of shock written on his face his long black hair falling down his back pale alabaster skin glowing softly in the warm glow. Obsidian eyes widened as they took in the blonde before him short hair spiking in all directions Blue eyes staring into his own.

"N…Naruto? What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I'm here on a blind date Diedara set me up on" Naruto replied blushing slightly as Itachi looked at him.

"That ass, he set me up. I'm sorry Naruto its ok if you want to go, I don't mind and..."

"NO...No I'll stay I...I don't mind" he blushed looking nervously at the raven, Itachi paused did Naruto really just say that. He smiled a true smile saved for special occasions and motioned Naruto to a seat. It started off awkward but they soon settled into a comfortable conversation between mouthfuls, Itachi smiled at Naruto yet he didn't want to push the blonde into anything he didn't want to do. By the time they had finished Naruto was walking arm wrapped round Itachi's as they walked back to Naruto's small flat, they stopped at the door Itachi smiled as him as he unlocked his door. Naruto gave Itachi a small smile before leaning forward to peck the taller male on the cheek quickly pulling back and whispering see you next week before closing the door leaving a startled Itachi blinking at the door a massive grin spreading across his face.

A day had passed since Itachi had last seen Naruto and he was anxious to talk to the younger boy about where Saturday had left them, looking around the school hall he sees the blonde sat opposite his younger brother laughing with his friend. Naruto looks up as a shadow passes over him to see Itachi looking down on him a nervous smile on his lips.

"Umm Naruto can I talk to you please...Alone?"

"Sure" Naruto replies getting up and following the older boy not noticing Sasuke and Diedara smirk to each other from across the room. The blonde remained silent as he followed Itachi trying the entire time to not let his eyes travel down the toned back hugged by the school uniform and the trousers hugging his perfect ass. Itachi leads Naruto to the roof sitting down on one of the tables set up there for the older students to study on at lunch, Itachi turned to the fox taking his hands in his own.

"Naruto" he started wetting his lips "I want you to listen okay don't talk, just listen." He swallowed nervously as the blonde nods allowing the raven to continue to speak. "I I've liked you for a long time now Naruto, longer than I can remember. It started off as friendship but as we grew closer I began to feel more and more for you, and I know it's wrong to feel this way about you. I mean you're my younger brothers best friend and three years younger than me but. I'm sorry Naruto but I love you, so much more than I can ever tell you but if you don't feel the same way please tell me." Itachi looked up a expecting a punch to the face but instead he saw bright azure eyes filled up with tears as the blonde wrapped his arms round the taller male.

"Itachi I, I never knew I always thought you only saw me as a friend, someone who was good for a game or two. I never knew you loved me and if I had I would have told you sooner, I've always loved you Itachi. I thought it was just a small crush at first but as I grew the feelings didn't leave and well, I always assumed someone like me could never get the attention of someone like you."

"You mean"

"Yes "they smiled as they looked into each other's eyes before Itachi took Naruto's face into his hands.

"Naruto Uzumaki will you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

"Yes" the blonde breathed as his lips touched Itachi's and the two fell silent with the passion and love that was held in that kiss.

Emma: And that's the end at least till the next part.

Sasuke: Itachi! Don't kiss my Naruto.

Itachi: Hey don't blame me blame the writer.

Sasuke: *Glares at Emma*

Emma: *Gulps* Naruto, Howl can you finish this cause I gotta go *Runs away*

Sasuke: *chases after*

Howl: Serves you right!

Naruto: Goodbye everyone keep an eye out for part two soon


End file.
